warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sector Occident Prime
This ancient, populous and wealthy sector of the Segmentum Solar exists under constant threat from the Gates of Fire. In addition to periodic invasions from the Daemon worlds within the Gates, known as Crusades of Fire, the planets of the Sector are tormented by Chaos cults and Heresies. Occident Prime's location within the Segmentum Solar less then two thousand light years from Holy Terra herself makes it a critical theatre in the Imperium's never ending war against Chaos. History First Contact Zhogun was the second human inhabited world - and the first civilized one, to be discovered by the Emperor when his First Battle Fleet penetrated what later became Sector Occident Prime in pursuit of the reptilian Zogrians. The date, remembered with pride by the denizens of Zhogun, was 801.M30 - predating the discovery of Horus by on Cthonia by nearly three years. Zhogun was at that time a feudal world governed by a proud and fierce warrior caste who would not have hesitated to fight an invasion in force to the death - however hopeless their cause. Recognizing this, and the potential value of such warriors to His Crusade, the Emperor landed in person almost alone. Overwhelmed by His glory the Zhogune warlords and their vassals rushed to lay their swords at His feet and Zhogun became an Imperial world without a blow being struck. The Vth Century of IIIrd Legion - The Emperor's Own - was left behind under Captain Derik Loculus to train the Budoshi warriors of Zhogun in the weapons and tactics of the Imperium. Fired with enthusiasm as they were the Zhogune broke all records remaking themselves in the Empire's image and within one generation were fielding fleets and armies in the service of Him on Earth. Great Crusade Horus Heresy Sub-Sectors Occidentis Boreal Is a Daemon haunted backwater of Feral and Feudal worlds and struggling frontier planets, a refuge for cultists, xenos and other criminals and a constant source of trouble for the Imperial authorities. Kimmeria The subsector capital is a chilly near Iceworld whose ancient feudal culture resents and sometimes resists the forces of civilization attempting to expand from the port enclaves. It is infested with beastmen, felinoid and simian, and outcast Eldar are said to haunt the depths of its dense forests. The planet has an unusually high occurence of pyskers - who the natives revere - bringing with it the inevitable Chaos threat. Borea Ultima Is another cold world whose huge polar caps leave a chilly but ice free equitorial band. The icy latitudes are occupied by hardy feral tribesmen who crunch through the snows in little more than a fur loin strap and multiple weapons. The more habitable sections are subject to periodic disastrous floods wiping away the locals' attempts to build any kind of civilization. Kraton Avalonia Lauria Phoenicia Is a complete contrast to its neighboring sub-sector to the north. It has planets rich in promethium deposits and other valuable minerals, flourishing hive-worlds and agri-worlds enough to keep them all fed and supply luxury crops for export as well. Purpura Mundi The sub-Sector capital gets its name from the lavender tinge to the native vegetation. It's hives are covered with hanging gardens of the spectacular Purpuran plants and surrounded by extensive but park-like suburbs. The planet is known as the emporia of the Sector. If you can't find it in the markets of Purpura Mundi it doesn't exist. Phoenix Flammifer Punic Systems Occidentis Auster This corner of the Sector was the first to be contacted by the Emperor's forces and the first to be incorporated into His Empire. The rest of the Occident Prime was explored and conquered from the worlds of this sub-Sector. Imperator Victor Fourth planet of the star Victrix Imperator Victor is the homeworld of the Emperor's Own Chapter. It has a thin but breathable atmosphere and gravity 1.3 of Earth normal. It is famous for the beautiful striated stone of its rose colored deserts wrought into fantastic forms by primeaval floods and the roseate sand storms of the high desert. The planet is pockmarked with depressions rich in turquoise green verdure watered by freshwater seas each with its lovely city of purple, rose and golden stone. The fortress-monastery of the Emperor's Own is a massive outcropping of gloriously colored stone not far from the northern ice-cap the fantastic hollows and spires carved by nature complimented by the domes and towers of Human art and a cascade of exquisite hanging gardens. Sunward of Imperator Victor is an asteroid field that is all that remains of a planet once infested by a reptilian xenos species possibly related to the Old Ones. This field is rich in heavy metals mined and processed by void dwellers with a strong Mechanicus presence. Victrix II, the recruiting world of the Emperor's Own, is a steaming feral world of desert, savannah and dense jungle inhabited by a truly magnificent strain of Homo Sapiens Terranis. The Victrixin range from eight to nine feet tall and are perfectly proportioned for their height. The skin color of the desert and savannah dwellers is either a dark reddish brown or brown black but the inhabitants of the dense jungles are markedly fair skinned and sometimes blond. Social structure is tribal among the desert and savannah dwellers but the jungle people live in primitive city-states. All at at constant war with one another and with the megafauna of their planet. Zhogun Aquilon Aquila Regia Vexillum Loculus Loculus System Trianguli Prime Thermopylae Pylos Sparta Achaemenia Sava Tigris Babylon Ninevah Sippar St. Elphame Elphamor Elphame Martyr Leonidas Gorgo Messene Sidonian Space Sidon Avia Sidonia Sinon Ara Pacis Pax Virtus Adeptus Astartes Chapters The Fire Warders are the five chapters established after the first Crusade of Fire with the specific mission of guarding the Gates of Fire. These comprise: Gatekeepers A successor chapter of the Imperial Fists and experts on fortification and siege warcraft. Originally the Golden Castellans their first home was the Gathalamor system. Their name was changed when they were permantly transfered to Sector Occident Prime after the First Crusade of Fire. Their present homeworld is the planetary fortress of Pylos from which they conduct a permanent blockade of the Gates supported by their fellow Fire Warders. Spartiate Marines An Ultramarine successor chapter they provide the offense to go with the Gatekeeepers defense. Generally presumed to have been one of the original Astartes Praeses Chapters as the Eye was their first recorded area of activity. Like the Gatekeepers they were transfered to Occident Prime after the First Crusade of Fire. Their homeworld, Sparta, fully lives up to its name with an austere and militant populace that fields some of the best soldiery in the Sector. Knights Anvilar A successor chapter of the Salamanders they are skilled artificers as well as powerful warriors and dedicated adherents of the Promethean Cult. The Anvilars are the only one of the Fire Warder Chapters to have been established in the sector previous to the First Crusade of Fire. Their homeworld is Acheamenia a planet of arid deserts ringed by massive mountain ranges, rugged but more temperate in climate than the sun baked flatlands. The feudal inhabitants field the famous Achaemenid Horse regiments and the Mountaineer Foot regiments. The Lightning A White Scar successor chapter who take their progenitors' pechant for mobile, high speed warfare to almost illogical extremes. They are usually dated to the 13th or 'Dark' Founding as there is no record of them previous to their involment in the First Crusade of Fire as documented in the Codex Fuego. Their homeworld is Sava, a feral planet of sweeping steppes inhabited by warlike, nomadic pastoralists. Sava is rich in gold and the natives commonly deck themselves lavishly with the precious metal. Select warriors are trained by the Marines in mechanized warfare becoming the Sava Bike and Armored regiments. Templars Moline This Chapter appears to be a successor of the Black Templars. A fleet of the latter took part in the First Crusade of Fire. The Templars Moline do not appear until the Second Crusade of Fire and are assumed to be a 14th Founding Chapter established for the purpose of providing fleet support to the original Fire Warder chapters. The maintain priory bases in each sub-sector and their ships maintain a constant patrol through the the Sector watching for signs of Chaotic intrusion. The Emperor's Own This ancient Chapter does not count as one of the Fire Warders. Based on Imperator Victor in Occidentis Auster they are chiefly concerned with defending the Sector from the periodic Ork Waaaaarghs launched from Calverna. The Chapter's Founding and progenitor are unknown. It has been suggested that they are descended from the famous Vths Century of the Emperor's Children who are known to have remained loyal. Or possibly they are a later foundation who adopted the colors and heraldry of the Loyalists as a mark of respect. The Emperor's Own refuse to discuss the matter. Knights of the Watch This pseudo-Chapter is made up of Astartes from a wide variety of Chapters who have chosen to follow the example of Nathaniel Garro - The Legion of One - by dedicating themselves to a life of errantry in direct service to the Emperor. The Knights maintain a watchhouse on Void Station Argus in the halo zone of the Loculus System. Adepta Sororitas Orders Militant: Order of the Sacred Rose This Major Order established a preceptory on Gorgo in Leonidas sub-sector. Order of the Argent Shroud This Major Order has a priory on Praetexta in the Aquila sub-sector. Order of the Wounded Heart A galaxy wide Order Minor they have a Commandery on Invictus Tertius Order of the Bleeding Heart Another widespread Order Minor with a convent Trianguli Prime Order of the Penitents of St. Macharius A Minor Order founded by the Blessed Anath Arria, Bel Tarka and Cynthe Lysander for the purpose of expiating the guilt of the Macharian Heresy. Order of Her Blessed Bones Minor Order local to Occident Prime founded to protect the Pilgrim ships and Shrines of St. Elphame. Order of the Silver Skull Order of the Celestial Rose Order of the Cleansing Flame Order of the Golden Dawn Order of the Smaragdine Tablet Order of the Emperor's Handmaidens Order of the Ladies of the Anvil Imperial Guard The units listed below are the elite of the Sector's Imperial Guard forces: Budoshin Knights Armored heavy infantry. Their traditions and combat doctrine is directly descended from those of the ancient Budoshi order of Zhogun. Budoshin Archers Armored infantry armed with power-bows. Like above they are directly derived from the ancient traditions of the the warrior caste of Old Zhoghune. Steel Masques Infiltration specialists. Though Zhogune they are in many ways the anti-Budoshi with their traditions of secrecy and deception. Achaemenid Horse Mounted regiments of Achaemenia. Legio Nemones Spartiate Guard Regiments raised on Sparta and Amyclae Loculian Guard 40k, Occident Sector, Spartiate Guard1.jpg|Spartiate Guard in full carapace armor and breath mask 40k, Occident Sector, Legio Nemones.jpg|Officer of the Legio Nemones 40k, Thermopylae Sector, Achaemid Horse charging.jpg|Achaemenid Horse at the charge 40k, Occident Sector, Power bowman.jpg|Budoshin Archer in full armor and breath mask 40k, Occident Sector, Armored warrior.jpg|Budoshin Knight in traditionally styled carapace armor 40k, Thermopylae Sector, Steel Masks.jpg|Steel Masques assembled 40k, Occident Sector, Loculian Sniper.jpg|Loculian Guard Sniper 40k, Occident Sector, Loculian Guard Officer.jpg|Loculian Guard Officer Category:Imperial Sectors Category:Kadjah Thoris